Gewinn oder stirb (Episode)
"Gewinn oder stirb" (im Original: "You Win Or You Die") ist die siebte Episode der ersten Staffel von Game of Thrones und die siebten Folge der gesamten Serie. Daniel Minahan führte die Regie und das Drehbuch wurde von David Benioff und D. B. Weiss verfasst. Die Erstausstrahlung fand am 29. Mai 2011 auf dem amerikanischen Sender HBO statt. Im deutschsprachigen Raum erfolgte die Erstausstrahlung am 14. Dezember 2011 auf Sky. Inhalt Tywin fürchtet um die Zukunft der Familie Lennister und zieht in den Krieg. Ned hat während der Nachforschungen zum Tod von Jon Arryn ein dunkles Geheimnis der Königsfamilie aufgedeckt und konfrontiert nun Cersei mit seinem Wissen. An der Mauer leistet Jon Schnee seinen Eid als Bruder der Nachtwache und erfährt, dass sein Onkel Benjen verschollen ist. Zu Jons Entsetzen soll er nicht für die Position eingesetzt werden, die er eigentlich anstrebt. Nachdem ein feiger Mordanschlag auf Daenerys abgewehrt werden kann, gelobt der wutentbrannte Khal Drogo, in Westeros einzufallen. König Robert kehrt schwer verletzt von der Jagd zurück und die Ereignisse überschlagen sich … : Text: RTL II Handlung In den Flusslanden thumb|300px|Tywin spricht mit Jaime. Im Feldlager der Lennisters liest Jaime seinem Vater Tywin den Brief von Eddard vor. Tywin findet, dass es unklug gewesen sei, ihn anzugreifen. Er meint zu Jaime, dass es nicht wichtig sei, was die anderen über ihn denken, und er Eddard einfach hätte töten sollen. Er stellt Jaime 30.000 Mann, mit welchen er nach Schnellwasser reiten soll, um Catelyn Stark daran zu erinnern, dass die Lennisters stets ihre Schulden begleichen würden. Er macht das nicht für Tyrion, sondern für den Namen der Familie, welcher immer weiterlebt. In Königsmund Eddard trifft Cersei in einem Hof und konfrontiert sie dort mit der Wahrheit. Cersei berichtet Eddard, dass Jaime Jon Arryn getötet habe und dass sie tatsächlich Geschlechtsverkehr gehabt hätten. Sie gibt auch zu, dass Joffrey, Tommen und Myrcella nicht die Kinder von Robert, sondern die von Jaime sind. Eddard schlägt Cersei vor, abzureisen, da er vorhat, Robert davon zu erzählen und dass sie so viele Männer wie möglich und die Kinder mitnehmen sollte, da Roberts Zorn sie überall hin verfolgen werde. Sie fragt Eddard, was denn mit ihrem Zorn auf Robert sei. Sie meint außerdem, dass Eddard den Eisernen Thron hätte an sich reißen sollen, als die Möglichkeit bestand. Doch Eddard sieht das anders. Petyr Baelish begutachtet und beurteilt bei der Einstellung die Leistung von zwei Prostituierten beim Liebesspiel, darunter Ros. Er korrigiert sie, dass sie sich Zeit nehmen sollen, da die Männern von denen sie bezahlt würden eine Täuschung erwarten würden und sie deren Realität vergessen machen lassen sollen. Derweil erzählt er ihnen von seinen Gefühlen zu Catelyn Stark. Er ist in sie verliebt, schon sein ganzes Leben lang. Er meint zu ihnen, dass er ihnen alles erzählen könne; zum Beispiel vom Mann, den Catelyn Stark vor langer Zeit hat heiraten wollen: Ein "Kerl mit einem Kiefer wie ein Amboss". Er hat ihn einst zum Duell herausgefordert, weil er gedacht hat, dass die kleinen immer die großen Schurken besiegen - wie in den Geschichten. Doch hat das kein gutes Ende genommen und Catelyn hat den Kämpfer sogar davon abhalten müssen, Petyr zu töten. Als Andenken hat er jetzt eine Narbe von ihm. Doch geheiratet hat sie den Mann nie, da er von Aerys II. Targaryen hingerichtet worden sei. Stattdessen hat Catelyn den Bruder von Brandon, Eddard Stark, geehelicht. Petyr erzählt ihnen auch, dass er daraus gelernt hat, dass er sich auf seine Stärken verlässt und mit seinen eigenen Regeln schlägt. thumb|300px|Ned an Roberts Sterbebett Renly holt Eddard zu Roberts Sterbebett, wo er sich gerade von Joffrey verabschiedet. Als dieser hinausgegangen ist, meint Robert, dass er wegen des Genusses von zu viel Wein vom Keiler verwundet worden wäre. König Robert schickt dann alle, bis auf Eddard, aus dem Zimmer. Er diktiert er Eddard seinen letzten Willen. Er verlangt, dass Eddard König sein solle, bis sein rechtmäßiger Erbe Joffrey volljährig sei. Dann unterschreibt er die letzte Anweisung. Er gibt zu, dass Daenerys nicht sterben solle und Eddard mit seiner Forderung Recht hatte. Er will, dass Eddard, wenn möglich, noch verhindern soll, dass sie stirbt. Als Eddard das Zimmer verlässt, verlangt er, dass Robert Mohnblumensaft erhält. Barristan Selmy erzählt, dass Robert schon vor dem Angriff herumgetorkelt sei, weil er betrunken gewesen wäre, da Lancel Lennister ihn stets mit Wein versorgt habe. Varys deutet an, dass dies vielleicht absichtlich geschehen sei. Als Eddard den Mordanschlag auf Daenerys verhindern will, meint Varys, dass es dafür schon zu spät und Daenerys möglicherweise bereits tot sei. Eddard spricht mit Renly. Dieser meint, dass er ihm 100 Schwerter zur Seite stellen könne, damit sie nachts Joffrey gefangen nehmen können. Er meint, selbst wenn Robert ihn zum Protektor des Reiches ernannt habe, kümmere es Cersei nicht. Als Eddard meint, dass Stannis Baratheon der rechtmäßige König wäre, entgegnet Renly, dass nicht Stannis König werden sollte, sondern er. Aber Eddard lehnt ab, da er Roberts letzte Stunden nicht entehren wolle. Stattdessen schreibt er einen Brief an Stannis. Dann kommt Petyr in sein Zimmer. Er schlägt vor, dass Joffrey König werden sollte. Er soll mit den Lennisters Frieden schließen; alles tun, damit sich das Haus Lennister mit ihm verbünde. Danach würden sie Stannis irgendwie loswerden und - falls Joffrey Schwierigkeiten machen sollte - würden sie einfach die Wahrheit über Joffreys Eltern erzählen. Doch Eddard lehnt ab und bittet Petyr, dass er die Stadtwache auf seine Seite stellen solle. Dieser verspricht, seiner Bitte nachzukommen. thumb|300px|Joffrey ist erzürnt. Eddard versammelt sich mit seinen Wachen, Varys und Petyr vor dem Thronsaal. Im Thronsaal stehen die vielen Goldröcke der Stadtwache, welche, angeführt von Janos Slynt, auf Eddard Starks Seite stehen. Beim Thron angekommen, übergibt er Barristan Selmy das Schreiben von König Robert um es laut vorzulesen. Cersei nimmt das Schriftstück an sich - und zerreißt es verächtlich. Eddard soll vor dem neuen König, Joffrey, niederknien, doch das will er nicht, denn dieser hat keinen Anspruch auf den Thron. Dann soll Barristan Eddard ergreifen, Barristan weicht jedoch zurück, als zwei Wachen von Eddard hervortreten. Die Hand des verstorbenen Königs verlangt, dass der Hauptmann die Königin und den König in Gewahrsam nehmen solle. Doch dann wirft die Königin Slynt einen Blick zu - und die Goldröcke stellen sich gegen Eddards Männer. Kleinfinger hat das Komplott in die Wege geleitet und stellt sich jetzt selbst hinter Eddard und hält ihm einen Dolch an die Kehle. Auf Winterfell thumb|300px|Osha spricht mit Luwin. Osha, die Wildlingsfrau, legt gerade Holz nach, als Theon das Zimmer betritt. Als sie ihn nicht mit "Mylord" anspricht, erklärt er ihr, dass man Bessergestellte mit ihren Titeln anspricht. Sie fragt, wieso man ihn "Lord" nennen solle und er antwortet, dass sein Vater Balon Graufreud, der Lord der Eiseninseln sei. Aber sie meint, dass nicht er Lord sei, sondern sein Vater. Er geht zu ihr und will von ihr wissen, ob sie ihre Ketten loswerden möchte. Doch dann betritt Maester Luwin den Raum und Theon trollt sich hinaus. Der Maester warnt Osha, dass er nicht immer in der Nähe sein könne, wenn so etwas passiere. Sie entgegnet, dass sie keine Angst habe. Als Luwin fragt, warum Osha von nördlich der Mauer geflohen sei, gibt sie zur Antwort, dass "es Dinge gibt, die tagsüber schlafen, und nachts jagen". Sie meint, dass die Weißen Wanderer wieder da seien und sie deshalb in den Süden fliehen wolle. An der Mauer Samwell Tarly und Jon Schnee stehen auf der Mauer und unterhalten sich. Dann sehen sie ein reiterloses Pferd auf sie zu galoppieren. Es ist das Pferd von Benjen Stark. thumb|300px|Jon Schnee will kein Kämmerer sein. Jon und alle anderen Rekruten bei der Nachtwache hören sich eine Rede von Jeor Mormont an. Es ist an der Zeit, seinen Eid zu leisten, doch vorher liest Jeor vor, wer zu welchem Dienst eingeteilt sei. Sam kommt zu den Kämmerern, Grenn zu den Grenzern, Pyp zu den Kämmerern und überraschenderweise wird auch Jon den Kämmerern zugewiesen. Jon geht schlecht gelaunt gemeinsam mit den anderen Kämmerern zu Aemon, der sie weiter einteilt. Jon wird als Kämmerer von Jeor eingeeteilt. Nach der Einteilung beschwert sich Jon bei Sam und Pyp, dass er Grenzer hätte werden sollen. Er meint, dass dies Allisar Thorns Werk sei. Sam meint jedoch, dass Jeor Jon zum Kommandanten aufbauen wolle. Gemeinsam mit einigen anderen Brüdern der Nachtwache, geht Jon mit Sam und Geist zu dem Herzbaum nördlich der Mauer. Nachdem die beiden den Eid abgelegt haben, kommt Geist zu ihnen - mit einer abgetrennten, menschlichen Hand zwischen den Zähnen. In Essos thumb|300px|Ein vermeintlicher Weinhändler bietet Daenerys eine Kostprobe an. Daenerys unterhält sich mit Khal Drogo. Sie erzählt ihm von Westeros und, dass die Welt nicht am Meer ende. Sie erzählt ihm auch, dass es dort einen Thron gebe, auf den ein König oder eine Königin sitzen könne. Doch Drogo will von so etwas nichts hören. Nach diesem Gespräch geht sich Daenerys auf dem Markt in der Stadt umschauen und erzählt Ser Jorah und bitte sie um Hilfe, dass Drogo ihr einfach nicht zuhören wolle. Der rät ihr aufgrund der Sitten der Dothraki und meint, dass sie heimkehren würden. Sie kommen dabei auch auf die Eroberungskriege zu sprechen, in der Aegon der Eroberer mit Hilfe seiner Drachen eroberte, nicht um einen Anspruch durchzusetzen. Jorah entschuldigt sich bei Daenerys und möchte sich beim Kommandanten nach Briefen für sich erkundigen. Als er allein weiterzieht, erscheint ein Junge mit einem Brief von Varys. Es ist eine königliche Begnadigung, durch die er heimkehren dürfe. Daenerys wird unterdessen von einem Weinhändler angesprochen. Er ist ihr gegenüber sehr zuvorkommend und bietet ihr eine Kostprobe des besten Weines an. Jorah, der die Szene beobachtet hatte, schließt sich der Gruppe um Daenerys wieder an und befiehlt dem Weinhändler zuerst daraus zu trinken. Daraufhin versucht der Weinhändler zu fliehen, wird aber sogleich von einigen Dothraki festgehalten. Daenerys und Jorah betrachten den Attentäter, der an einen Pfahl gebunden ist. Daenerys ist darüber enttäuscht, dass Robert immer noch ihren Tod wünscht. Dann betreten viele Dothraki und auch Khal Drogo, der jetzt erst informiert worden ist, das Zelt. Drogo ist unglaublich erzürnt und schwört, dass Daenerys den "Eisenstuhl", den sie begehrt, erhalten solle, sowie auch die Königslande. Schon am nächsten Tag bricht dann das ganze Khalasar auf. Auftritte Erste Auftritte *Tywin Lennister *Armeca *Tomard *Weinhändler *Kleiner Vogel *Dareon *Halder *Luke *Jaremy Rykker *Othell Yarwyck Tode *Robert Baratheon - Erliegt seinen Verletzungen durch einen Jagdunfall *Varly - durch ein Mitglied der Stadtwache getötet Besetzung Hauptbesetzung * Sean Bean als Lord Eddard Stark * Mark Addy als König Robert Baratheon * Nikolaj Coster-Waldau als Ser Jaime Lennister * Lena Headey als Königin Cersei Lennister * Emilia Clarke als Khaleesi Daenerys Targaryen * Iain Glen als Ser Jorah Mormont * Aidan Gillen als Lord Petyr Baelish * Kit Harington als Jon Schnee * Alfie Allen als Theon Graufreud * Jack Gleeson als Prinz Joffrey Baratheon * Rory McCann als Sandor Clegane Weitere Hauptbesetzung * Jason Momoa als Khal Drogo Nebenbesetzung *Donald Sumpter als Maester Luwin *Conleth Hill als Lord Varys *James Cosmo als Lord-Kommandant Jeor Mormont *Owen Teale als Ser Allisar Thorn *Charles Dance als Lord Tywin Lennister *Ian McElhinney als Lord-Kommandant Barristan Selmy *John Bradley als Samwell Tarly *Peter Vaughan als Maester Aemon *Julian Glover als Großmaester Pycelle *Gethin Anthony als Lord Renly Baratheon *Dominic Carter als Janos Slynt *Natalia Tena als Osha *Esmé Bianco als Ros *Mark Stanley als Grenn *Josef Altin als Pypar *Luke McEwan als Rast *Amrita Acharia als Irri *Roxanne McKee als Doreah *Elyes Gabel als Rakharo *Dar Salim als Qotho *Robert Sterne als Königlicher Haushofmeister *Simon Lowe als Weinhändler *Sahara Knite als Armeca *Graham Charles als Varly *Brian Fortune als Othell Yarwyck *Jeffrey O'Brien als Ser Jaremy Rykker *Dennis McKeever als Offizier der Nachtwache *Phil Dixon als Tomard *Tristan Mercieca als Kleiner Vogel Nicht im Abspann genannt *Unbenannt als Ser Preston Grünfeld *Unbenannt als Ser Arys Eichenherz *Unbenannt als Ser Boros Blount *Unbenannt als Ser Mandon Moor Anmerkungen *Nur 12 von 18 Darstellern der Hauptbesetzung der ersten Staffel treten in dieser Episode auf. *Mark Addy tritt zum letzten Mal in der Rolle des König Robert Baratheon, durch den Tod des Charakters in dieser Episode, auf. Trivia *Der Titel der Episode bezieht sich auf das Zitat von Cersei Lennister "Spielt man das Spiel um Throne, gewinnt man oder stirbt. Dazwischen gibt es nichts", welches diese gegenüber Eddard Stark äußert. Dieser Satz wurde auch für die Werbekampagne der Bücher und der Serie verwendet. Unterschiede zwischen Buch und Serie :Hauptartikel: Unterschiede zwischen Buch und Serie *In den Büchern treffen sich Eddard und Cersei am Abend im Götterhain. *Erst jetzt kehrt in der Serie Benjens Pferd zur Mauer zurück und Benjen wird vermisst. *In einem Kapitel wird beschrieben, wie sich Jon Sorgen um Samwell Tarly macht und Maester Aemon besucht. Er setzt sich für Samwell ein, damit er in der Aemon assistieren darf. *In den Büchern ist es Jhogo, der Daenerys beschützt und den Weinhändler mit der Peitsche von den Beinen holt. *Drogo, der tagsüber gejagt hatte, kehrt schließlich zurück und vor dem "Zelt" schenkt er Jorah sowie Jhogo je ein Pferd aus der Herde. Dort macht er auch seinen Schwur. *Die Klinge die Petyr Baelish Eddard Stark an die Kehle legt, ist der Dolch aus Valyrischem Stahl. Verfilmte Kapitel Folgende Kapitel des ersten Buches A Game of Thrones wurden verfilmt: *Kapitel 45: Eddard XII - Eddard trifft Cersei im Götterhain, allerdings wird er zuvor von Pycelle und Baelish besucht *Kapitel 47: Eddard XIII - Robert kehrt schwer verletzt von der Jagd zurück, Robert diktiert Eddard seinen Willen *Kapitel 54: Daenerys VI - Daenerys versucht Drogo zu überreden, ein Attentat wird auf sie verübt *Kapitel 48: Jon VI - Jon und die anderen werden den Orden zu geteilt, legen ihren Eid nördlich der Mauer ab *Kapitel 47: Eddard XIII - Renly bittet ihn um Hilfe, Kleinfinger verspricht ihm zu helfen *Kapitel 48: Jon VI - legen ihren Eid nördlich der Mauer ab *Kapitel 54: Daenerys VI - Drogo legt den Eid ab für seinen Sohn ab den Eisernen Thron zu schenken, das Khalasar bricht später auf. *Kapitel 49: Eddard XIV - Eddard beruft den Rat ein und Joffrey ruft sich zum König aus, er beruft den Rat in den Thronsaal Galerie 107 Jon Schnee Nahgaufnahme.jpg 107_Aemon.jpg 107_Jon_Sam_Pyp.jp 107_Jon_Sam.jpg 107_Sam.jpg 107_Aliser.jpg 107_Jeor_Mormont.jpg 107 Aemon und Allisar.jpg 107 Aemon Nahaufnahme.jpg 107 Gewinnoderstirb Aemon Samwell Pyp Jon Dareon Luke.jpg 107 Jon Schnee Wehrholzbaum.jpg 107 Jeor Mormont Nahaufnahme.jpg 107 Daenerys beim Weinhändler.jpg 107 Jorah schützt Daenerys.jpg 107 Weinhändler.jpg 107 Rakharo Nahaufnahme.jpg 107 Westlicher Markt.jpg 107 Tywin und Jaime.jpg 107 Tywin redet mit Jaime.jpg 107 Stadtwache hintergeht Eddard.jpg 107 Eddard an Roberts Sterbebett.jpg 107 Petyr ned.jpg 107 Osha Nahaufnahme.jpg 107 Pycelle Nahaufnahme.jpg 107 Joffrey und Cersei.jpg 107_Petyr.jpg 107_Petyr_01.jpg 107_Varys_Petyr.jpg 107_Ned_Petyr.jpg 107_Varys_Ned_Petyr.jpg 107_Cersei.jpg Zitate Siehe auch * en:You Win or You Die es:Ganas o Mueres fr:Gagner ou mourir it:Il gioco dei troni pl:Wygrywasz albo giniesz pt-br:Ganha-se ou Morre ru:Победа или смерть ro:Câștigi sau pieri Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 1